Talk:Type-51 Directed Energy Rifle/Improved
Untitled The sentence referring to it probably not appearing in the campaignn is subjective and shouldn't be in a factual article. I'm gonna delete it and if someone feels it was unwarranted they can revert. 20:11, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :That's why we have the template, which can be found at the end of that sentence. - [[User:JEA13|'JEA13']] iTalk] 20:24, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::We have plenty of non-canon material on this wikia, so it stays. We even have machinima here, which I'm not sure I agree with... --Fluffball Gato 22:44, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Functions Should it be mentioned that when you fire the weapon you can see a bit on the top of the lower half (if that makes sense) spinning? Play the Reach beta grab ones of these babies and test fire it and then you'll see it, most likely the spinning bit is how it gets its high rate of fire but thats just my speculation. XW3 AR3 L3GION 01:03, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :Frankly, I wouldn't. It's kinda random.--Fluffball Gato 04:05, May 4, 2010 (UTC) : :shouldnt it be mentioned that that the energy rifle probobly goes on to become the plasma rifle. Bustie24 03:44, May 11, 2010 (UTC) : : Now why would you assume that? Every Halo book I've read preceding the FoR has mention of a plasma rifle. --Chris1138 20:39, May 12, 2010 (UTC) reload????? i was watching xplay the today and they were covering the big invasion map and fore a sec i seen a dude slid a rectangle out of the wep is it posable that this is the first reloading covanent wep? mabe but it would make reach non-canon share your thots plese and if you ask wy is it non-canon? becase in halo ce the unsc colud not reload covananat wepsUberhunter 15:07, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :Get off this website and only come back once you've learnt how to write. This is not the first reloading Covenant weapon, and this does not make Reach non-canon. Have you never heard of the Covenant Carbine, Needler, Brute Shot, Mauler, or Spiker? If it can be reloaded, it's canon. It doesn't matter what the UNSC could or could not do with Covenant weapons in Halo: Combat Evolved, this is a completely new Covenant weapon that hasn't appeared anywhere else yet. God, the number of utter idiots this place attracts is disturbing.--The All-knowing Sith'ari 15:27, June 12, 2010 (UTC) : :Though not a reload I noticed in one of the recent Firefight videos when you pick up or first switch to it (it you spawned with it as a secondary) you do something fancy with the spinning thing, it whirrs and spins around, kinda like cocking it in a way, or something like that. The AR and DMR cock when you do that now too, so maybe all the weapons do... Alex T Snow 13:14, August 2, 2010 (UTC) PRer in Firefight confirmed! The Repeater is in Firefight, you can see a player using it in one of the videos. Plasma Repeter confirmed in campaign The Plasma IS in campaign I have fought both Brutes and Elites with it the page should be fixed...(also I belive the wepon is actualy less powerfull than the Plasma Rifle it just doesn't have a mandatory overheat.Dragrath1 22:12, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Halo First Strike Doesn't the gun that one of the spartans is carrying on the cover of Halo: First Strike sort of look like the Plasma repeater? I'm adding it to appearances if no one objects.Person122 02:25, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :Nothing like a Plasma Repeater. The way John's holding it should be obvious enough, plus the distinctive fins at the back of the Plasma Rifle. Lastly, it has that orange vertical bar thing that separates the Plasma Rifle's grip from its firing prongs. Captain Baird Comm-Link'' '' 02:30, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I think he's talking about the 2010 cover, in which case yes, that is a plasma repeater. However, I don't think that image is officially confirmed yet, as the new-release FS hasn't come out yet. Thus, I'd wait before adding it. ' / / STRYKER' [ COM | | | AAU/HUM ] 02:33, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Ah, I haven't seen the 2010 edition yet. Where can I find the current cover image? Nevermind, didn't see it at the bottom of our page. Makes me wonder if they might be tossing some other stuff from Reach in, like Skirmishers and the new Elite ranks. And more importantly, correct the problem of when Brutes are first encountered. Captain Baird Comm-Link'' '' 03:51, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Damage caused by the weapon It uses 0.50% of the battery and does less damage than the plasma rifle? How does that work out?-BlitzGundam 05:37, April 21, 2012 (UTC)